The Life of Christie Monteiro
by Diao Lover
Summary: Takes place just before Tekken 3, it's basically the life of Christie starting with Tekken 3 and ending with Tekken 6. "Go easy on me." Christie winked as she bent over and assumed her fighting stance, this battle would be easy. I know sucky summary, but it's my 1st Tekken fic, so please review. On hold for a while.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my first Tekken fic. This changes the Tekken history slightly, as instead of Eddy teaching Christie capoeira after The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, he teaches her two years before it. Christie is in her Tekken 4 2nd outfit for the prolugue and she is 17. This starts just before the events of Tekken 3.**

* * *

_Prologue_

It had been several months since he left, Christie Monteiro could only wait hoping her teacher and friend would come back soon. Christie sighed, she had improved her skill greatly since he left.

He and her grandfather would be so proud of her. She missed Eddy Gordo, her teacher of Capoeira. Ever since he came back from prison and searched for her and taught her Capoeira, her life had changed.

And she wanted to enter The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3. Her parents refused, they had watched the first two tounaments before Chritie was born and they told her about how a guy had nearly killed a girl in the second tournament and they didn't want that to happed to Christie.

They had forbidden her from entering any fighting contests until she was at least 18. Sighing, Christie said. "One more year." She looked in a mirror and saw her tan skin, brown hair and her beautiful face. Christie Monteiro was a 17 year old Brazilian girl that many had called beautiful.

While she did know how to speak Portuguese she preffered English, which she also knew how to speak. She closed her eyes, thinking of her Grandfather, Ho Chi Myong knew where Eddy went.

Christie sat on her bed and turned on the T.V, it was an announcement about The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, which was started by the Mishima Zaibatsu, led by Heihachi Mishima spoke about it and the contestants, having finally making a list of all the contestants in the tournament.

Christie only paid half attention to the T.V program as it spoke about returning fighters. Christie paid enough attention however to lear their fighting style and names.

The returning fighters were the William sisters, Anna and Nina. A guy named Paul Phoenix, the leader of the Manji clan Yoshimitsu, Lei Wulong. That was about it and Christie put her shoes on and just listened.

They introduced the new fighters, Jin Kazama, Kuma, Panda, Mokujin, Ling Xiaoyu, Gun Jack, Byran Fury, Tiger Jackson, Forest Law, Julia Chang, King, Hwoarang and Eddy Gordo.

Hearing the name Eddy Gordo, Christie looked up and breifly saw her master on the T.V before it changed, jumping up Christie yelled. "Eddy!" She was relieved that he was still alive and she knew where he was.

Christie could still remember their last conversation, it was short very brief. He had told her that he had to "I must seek vengeance against the enemy responsible for the death of my father." And those were the last words.

Christie finally smiled, she knew where he was and if he didn't come back after it she knew where to find him. She watched suddenly intrested in the Tournament as it announced the first fight which would happen next week.

"Eddy Gordo versus Tiger Jackson!"

* * *

**And that is the start to the story I know, not very long but it was meant to be short. Please review people, it's my first Tekken fic.**


	2. Eddy vs Tiger

**Here is the next chapter, it takes place a week after the prologue so yeah, hope you review and it may be a little short and the fight might be a bit pathetic but hey, it's my first tekken fic. I'm not sure how school works in Brazil, so i'll just do it how my country does it.**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Thanks.**

* * *

Christie had to wait a whole week for the fight between Eddy Gordo and this weird disco freak Tiger Jackson. The T.V program totrured her by showing the fighters training and gave more info on them.

Only one of the fighters didn't train and that was this wooden doll thing that stood lifelessly and just watched the other fighters. But it was a wooden doll, what the heck was it?

"Kirsty hurry up in the shower!" A girl shouted, Christie rolled her eyes as she closed her eyes and put her head under the shower. She hated school, while she didn't actually hate school, she hated the dumb, stuck up bitches that were in the popular group.

A group she was sadly apart of. "Kirsty I said hurry up! You weren't the only one to play volleyball and get all sweaty!" The same girl yelled, Christie remained silent, she did all of the work in that volleyball match.

"Kirsty I sa-" The girl was cut off when Christie hoped out with a towel wrapped around her body and head. "It's Christie and maybe if you weren't such a bitch I would of hoped out earlier."

Christie then walked to a secluded area in the change room as she walked to her bag and got dressed, putting on her underwear. She stared at the boring school clothes they made her and everyone else wear.

A light green button up, collared, long sleeved shirt and over the heart in black was the school emblem. She looked at the shorts, they were plain black short shorts. Though Christie's shorts were shorter then most of the other students.

Christie put on her shirt and shorts then put on her shoes. She really couldn't wait until school ended so she could watch the fight, she was praying for Eddy to emerge victorious.

She checked her mobile phone, it was 2:29 PM just one more minute and school would be over. And then it turned to 2:30 PM, Christie smiled as she grabbed her bag and ran out the door and until she was out of school grounds.

And it was then she started to walk and spot kids, older then her, pick on a little 7 year old boy. Christie frowned as they pushed the kid and laughed as he started crying.

That was when she stepped in, she pulled the kid out of the way of a punch and when the older kids realised what happened they glared at Christie but smirked when they took a good look at her.

"Look what we have here boys, why don't we teach her a lesson after we've had our way with her." The leader of the small gang said, smirking and imagining what he would do to Christie.

Christie felt nothing but disgust after hearing that comment and so she got into her fighting stance after pushing the boy behind her. "Go easy on me." Christie winked.

The leader laughed. "The girl wants to fight, isn't that funny boys?" The rest of his gang agreed and laughed. Christie glared as she raised her knee kicking the leader where it hurts and then procceding to slide to the floor as her foot connected with his chin and sent him flying.

The rest of the gang, which was about 4 other guys, stared shocked before attempting to attack Christie. As they drew near Christie got into a headstand, her legs spilt apart and she spun taking down all four of the boys with ease.

Capoeira was a fighting style were all your moves had to be precise, accurate and when the oppurtunity arised. It mainly used the legs, with an occasional bash with the elbow thrown in.

The leader stood back up and furious at Christie charged at her, who twirled at just the right momnet grabbed his neck and brought him down with her, however because she knew this technique as she made contact with the ground it didn't faze her, unlike the 19 year old she was facing who wailed in pain.

Christie stood up and brushed the dirt off of her. "Are you ok?" Christie asked the boy who stared awestruck at her, "Miss you were anazing! I want to be able to fight like you when I'm older!"

Christie smiled as she took the boy to his mother and checked the time before running so she didn't miss the fight.

Making it towards home she unlocked the front door went inside and closed it. She took a look at her house, it wasn't big being only a two bedroom house.

Christie jumped on the couch and turned on the T.V, she hoped she hadn't missed it. The T.V program explained the rules and how you could be eleminated.

"There will be 3 rounds before elemination rounds, think of these as rounds to get to see your favourite fighter more. As in the very first King of Iron Fist Tournament there were not very many matches and these rules allow fighters to get chances to redeem themselves."

This made no sense to Christie, usually if you lost a match you were out no exceptions unless someone forfeited and you took their place but that was the only time you got back in.

"There is two ways you can get eleminated in the first 3 rounds, by having a serious injury, like for example a broken arm, which prevents you from fighting and the other way is by losing all 3 of those rounds in a row."

That made a little more sense but Christie realized that if she was going to enter the tournament whenever the next one was she should be grateful for these rules.

"Round 4 is the start of elemination round and you can lose a fight in 3 ways. If you are knocked unconcious, a serious injury and lastly by ringout!"

Christie was over the rules, she was hoping Eddy was going to win. That disco freak Tiger couldn't win, especially since his capoeira was sloppy and slow. Tiger Jackson was all show, or so Christie hoped.

"Eddy Gordo vs Tiger Jackson! Let the match begin!" A anouncer yelled as he stepped out of the ring, Eddy Gordo glared at Tiger Jackson, who was the first to speak.

"So the other Capoeira fighter is my first opponent? Well let's get out boogey on!" Tiger said as he did some old 70's disco dance moves and getting into a pose before going into his fighting stance.

Eddy didn't speak as he got into his stance, Tiger glared at Eddy, though it was hard to tell with his glasses. "Not worth any words am I? Ha! Well once I finish dancing around you, you'll be asking me to teach you the secret of how to be as good as Capoeira as I am!"

Christie took a good look at Eddy, he wasn't wearing his usual green and yellow outfit, instead he was shirtless, which explained the cheers of the female contestants, with some type of necklace and he was wearing white Capoeira pants with blue down the sides.

Even though the match had already started, neither fighter was attacking. Both of them waiting for the other to go first. Finally Tiger snapped and charged towards Eddy.

Eddy spun out of the way and elbowed Tiger in the face and the grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the ground. Eddy stared at Tiger before kicking his head. But the blow never connected.

Christie watched anxiously as a close up of Tiger's face showed he had grabbed Eddy's leg and he pulled, making Eddy fall to the ground and gave time for Tiger to flip back up.

Eddy, still lying on the ground, kicked Tiger's shin causing him to kneel in pain as Eddy flipped and his foot connected with Tiger's head making Tiger stumble backwards.

"Go Eddy!" Christie yelled at the T.V as watched impressed at her teacher so far. Tiger growled as he flipped backwards to gain some distance between him and Eddy, but he almost fell out of the ring as he kept backflipping.

Steadying himself, Tiger one again charged at Eddy who evaded just as Tiger's elbow was just about to hit Eddy. With Tiger's back to him, Eddy cartwheeled kocking Tiger to the ground and did it once more just as Tiger was about to get up.

Tiger learned from his mistake and rolled out of the way and stoob back up and jumped backwards to get somedistance between him and Eddy. Christie watched intensly, she was nervous, she was worried that Tiger would win by a stroke of luck.

Tiger ran and jumped, hoping to wrap his legs around Eddy's neck, it didn't work as Eddy slid and kicked Tiger wherte it hurts and threw Tiger to the floor.

They both stood up and Eddy trying to grab Tiger's head, could only grab his afro and as he tried to yank his hand out Tiger took advantage and kicked Eddy, knocking him to the ground, but Eddy did a sweeping kick also causing Tiger to fall.

Tiger's left leg was in Eddy's face and he tried to kick but Eddu grabbed Tiger's leg and as Tiger tried in vain to wrench it free he realized what Eddy was about to do. "No! No! No! No! N-" Tiger's cried were cut off when Eddy snapped his leg, the snap was heard all throughout the arena and Christie winced as Tiger's scream followed.

The announcer stepped back into the arena and shouted into the microphone. "And the winner is Eddy Gordo! And because of Tiger's injury he has been eleminated from the competiton!"

No longer paying attention Christie screeched and screamed in joy at the fact that Eddy had won.

* * *

**And that is the end of that chapter, I hoped it was good and that the fight was good. Please review!**


End file.
